<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zootopia Night of the beast by Azamandus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585818">Zootopia Night of the beast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus'>Azamandus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zootopia Night of the Beast [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zootopia (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamandus/pseuds/Azamandus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy and Nick are falling in love,meanwhile a vicious killer stalks the streets of Zootopia can the newest detectives of the violent crimes unit track him down,find true love and face their fears about each other? A dark and gritty adventure the sex will be hardcore they have real and fantasy wants and desires.Violence will be crude and vicious it is a world of animals in a prey vs Predator relationship.not for children!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judy Hopps &amp; Nick Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Zootopia Night of the Beast [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 Life isn’t what it seems</p><p>Arthur Shropshire laughed he watched the lion stumble around his face contorted into a wide faced smile the lips peeled back as he slowly lost control of his bodily functions the poison dart that had delivered the fatal dose left the victim grinning in death,no one would ever threaten him again the police had started calling him the grinner killer. He loved the terror it brought to those who deserved to die in terror just like they had tried to do to a much younger Arthur Shropshire,he still carried the scars that had given him a wide faced grin after the surgery had repaired as much of the damage as they could with medicine. Arthur had gone into chemistry and done long research on certain rare chemicals found deep in the Amazon,the fungus grew in only one place naturally he had a huge stock of them growing in his basement now,the chemical killed efficiently he loved how they all died with a grin like they had given him.</p><p>“Hey carrots so hows it feel to get promoted,I never thought Bogo would ever trust us enough to<br/>promote us to detective, we should get to roll call.” Clawhauser watched Judy and Nick go by he stuffed another donut in his mouth,he was still trying to get over they had been promoted to detectives.</p><p>”Hey Judy great job you and Nick did it you deserve this, that arson case was a real hard one that rat,who would have suspected a toy maker to be such a fire bug.” </p><p>“Guess the chief was impressed we have been racking up a lot of hours and some damned hard cases Benjamin,well time for roll call talk to you later.” She and Nick walked in and sat at the back in their new area.</p><p>”Good morning we have a full docket today,but I would like to welcome this departments newest detectives Wilde and Hopps will be taking over the violent crimes unit.”<br/>Judy couldn’t believe it her mom and dad were still freaking out over her promotion they still kept on about the dangers of police work.</p><p>The chief made the days assignments and handed Nick a file.”So here you go Hopps you and Wilde get to find the Grinner killer,good luck and if you screw this up you’ll be doing crossing guard duty till you are old and gray do I make myself understood?”</p><p>Judy nodded it always seemed like chief Bogo had it in for her and Nick...Nick she swallowed in a dry mouth she had been having fantasies about him. They kept getting wilder and sexier last night at 2AM she had awakened in a sweat in dire need of sexual release. He raised his sunglasses and smiled she gazed at his grinning face god his lips..she had to stop.</p><p>”So carrots where do you want to start blanket the neighborhoods where the killers hit previous or go to the last body location and see if we can locate any clues there?” </p><p>“I think we should investigate the last crime scene then later hit the neighborhood where the victim came from,would likely be the best use of our time,Bogo wants this killer off the street quick I heard the new Mayor is right up his ass to stop this killer.”</p><p>“Yeah and he drops it on our heads with threats,hey you driving or am I?”</p><p>“You trying to be funny?” </p><p>“Nah I think I might have been a little critical of your driving last time, and uh I wanted to say I was sorry Judy.” </p><p>“Really?” She grabbed the key from him and ran to the undercover car they had been assigned.</p><p>”Huh unmarked car looks nice,lets see what we can dig up over there officer Hopps.” Judy pulled out of the police lot, and headed uptown half an hour later they pulled up on an alley forensics was still working the area when she pulled up.</p><p>”Anything Martin?” Nicks words seemed to get the otters attention.</p><p>“Who ever this person is they are slick,the body found here wasn’t killed here Nick,the body was dumped here after being killed somewhere else the dirt we found on the victims shoes is usually found only out in the Meadowlands.”</p><p>“Way out in the burbs?” </p><p>“Yep and the victims coat was pretty torn up to like he was dragged out a vehicle ,we did a spectrum analysis of the fabric it showed  traces of rust, probably a service vehicle of some kind, and in the inside pocket we found this.”</p><p>“A take out menu?”</p><p> “Yeah from a place called Shangs.” The otter looked nervous. </p><p>“Woah woah wait a sec Shang's Chinese restaurant?”</p><p>“Yeah why?”</p><p>“Shangs is in little China,the place belongs to a conglomerate or that’s what it says on paper, in reality it belongs to Poppa Chops, the god father of the Chinese Mafia, your saying this guy was there?”</p><p>“looks like it.” Martin replied.</p><p>“What’s wrong Nick?” Judy’s face looked worried.</p><p> “Poppa Chops runs the illegal drug trade in little China,he has been known to have his enemies skinned alive, and hung by their feet until they died. He’s not someone we want to piss off Carrots,we might get chopped into tiny pieces. The guys he has working for him are asian tigers, they aren’t known to be nice guys, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>“So we get a search warrant and go search this Shangs place.” </p><p>“You really want us dead don’t you Carrots? If we do that Poppa Chops will be insulted,then he will send his boys out to find us and make us into chop suey,no we need to be slick about this,let me think what is today?”</p><p>“It’s Tuesday.” </p><p>“Hmm let me find Beni the mink,he’ll have an idea of Poppa Chops schedule maybe, if we knew that we could get to him without his bodyguards. They cruised back downtown and into the square,the mink was a hustler just like Nick used to be but he used a fake accident claim scam.<br/>Nick spotted him at last and accelerated past him,sure enough he fell over making it like he had been struck by the vehicle Nick immediately stopped he and Judy got out as the scammer rolled around claiming a leg injury, nick drew his side arm and stuck it in the minks stomach. ”Look Judy I found a slick talking liar,think if I shoot him in the belly he’ll have a reason to spill his guts?” </p><p>“Oh I don’t know maybe if you just shoot off a toe at a time, we might get more out of him?”</p><p>“Hey is that you Nicky?” The mink looked nervously at the gun in his stomach. </p><p>“Oh look Judy now he remembers who I am.”</p><p>“I had heard you had gone straight but I didn’t know you was a detective now, uh what did you want from me?” </p><p>“Poppa Chops’ schedule.” Beni’s eyes got huge.</p><p>”Uh you realize if I give you that information, I could get seriously injured?” </p><p>“Well if you don’t tell my partner and I what we want to know, were taking you in for obstruction of justice and a class two felony charge of reckless endangerment of my partner,I saw you try to push her into oncoming traffic. I mean that could almost be classed a case of attempted murder.” Beni swallowed. <br/>“He goes to Madame Hings massage parlor every Tuesday afternoon at 2 on the dot, he never has the same girl twice, and were not talking for getting a massage Nicky. He likes to test the new girls he has working the prostitution ring, he has going in little China.” </p><p>“Go on get out of here,if I catch you running this scam here again, I will put you away for a long time.” The Mink ran tripping over his feet he rounded the corner and disappeared into an alley.<br/>“So that doesn’t help us much carrots.” </p><p>“I go in.” Judy’s face had a look of determination.</p><p>“Go in where?”</p><p>“I’ll go in with a wire and be the new girl.” Nick stared at her like she was crazy.</p><p>“Judy you realize that might be pretty dangerous,I mean he will be looking to uh you know, to have sex. You know that try out the new girl means whatever he demands,you sure?” </p><p>“I didn’t take this job to play it safe Nick Wilde,if you think I can’t do my job then maybe I should ask for a new partner.” </p><p>“No, I was just thinking how I didn’t want to see my partner be cut into little pieces. If Poppa Chops finds a wire on you.” Nick looked worriedly at her a look of concern on his face, Judy swallowed hard. </p><p>“So we need to get me a disguise Nick,what do you think I should wear?”</p><p>He stared at her,his thoughts kept going to a dark place a place where Judy was face down in an alley somewhere, with her ears cut off and her throat slit.”Ok well I know some street girls,they uh, work the downtown freezone it means they have independent pimps and aren’t being run by a madame.” </p><p>“And how do you know them Nick?” Judy’s eyebrow was doing that thing it did, when he annoyed her.</p><p>“I used to help out sometimes when bad johns would beat a girl,you know being a nice guy.” Judy nodded, he could see tears, it  told him she was afraid over all of this, and her question wasn’t meant to be mean.”Yeah I protected a few of them, one gal had been beaten several times by mean Johns.” He finally spotted Frieda, she was a poodle who wore her fur in a bright pink all over body dye.</p><p>”Hey Nicky what can I do for you, a free blow? I still owe you for saving me from the bulldog he was a brute.” Judy made a grossed out face,the prostitute was offering to give Nick a free blowjob, god could she go through with this she felt revolted already.</p><p>“Nah but if you could advise my partner here on what she should wear to run a hook on someone, I would call us even, deal?” </p><p>Frieda took a look at Judy. “Well first off she needs to lose the attitude, if your going to try to hook a guy you have to loosen up. You are for sale remember, if a john asks you how much, what do you say?” </p><p>“Uh.” Judy stammered, she had no idea.</p><p>”Nicky if she tries to hook she’s going to end up face down with her panties around her neck,a whore has to have style. She has to know what a john wants, if he asks her for a flip and a brownie, will she know he wants her to 69 him then go for an anal trip?” Judy’s face went through a gamut of emotions ending in disgust. “See Nicky she’ll be dead,she thinks anal is disgusting but some johns do way worse,they wanna gang bang you, or even have a bukkake,and if you refuse to swallow ,they may just beat you to death,and toss your dead body in some alley. You planning on hooking somebody to bust them right?”</p><p>“Uh yeah, why?” </p><p>“I owe you big time I would have been dead, that guy was choking me to death Nick, so I’ll help you, but miss priss ass has to do what I say, if she wants to bust this scumbag whoever it is.” </p><p>“I don’t know Frieda uh.” Nicks face looked skeptical.</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Judy growled, Nick turned to Judy, a look of shock on his face. </p><p>“Oh looky here, miss priss says she wants to listen to a cheap whore, who knows whats going on. Well ok, first lets get you in whore gear,then we have to teach you to speak like a whore. This might take a little while, hey Barry I’m taking a break ok? Going to help Nick, and his prissy partner, I’ll work the late shift tonight ok?” The huge Grizzly looked up from his newspaper and nodded. </p><p>“You work overtime tonight Frieda, got it?” </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I got it.” They drove Frieda to her run down ratty apartment and went inside with her. “Ok first thing strip, then let me see.” Judy stared at Nick then at Frieda.”Listen honey if your told to strip you drop your panties on the floor, and get naked fast, or the john might get mad. You don’t have a pimp, you’re a free range girl, a fresh face, a piece of new ass. A girl like that needs her money,she needs ever lay she can put her pussy around, and every blow job she can lick.” Judy peeled out of her uniform clothes and stood there.”Well at least shes got a nice figure, here put these on. The mini skirt and the belly shirt barely covered her bits,Judy stared in the cheap mirror,and everything seemed to be going to hell.<br/>”Ok so now let’s get you walking in stiletto heels,hmm you should be able to wear, oh I would guess a four inch riser,here put these on.” Judy slipped the high heels on and tried to walk, she tripped and fell hitting her knee, a tear came to her eye.”First rule of hooking you cry they kill you, you think I am lying try it. They find more would be girls in dumpsters, because they cried their first time getting fucked hard, by some asshole brute.”</p><p>After another two hours Judy finally could walk in the heels, and she could tell Frieda what every sexual demand was, and how much it would cost.”Hey Nicky your girlfriend here might actually pass as a cheap whore now,so lets go and hit your mark.” Judy stopped and stared at Nick her face a  look of utter dread,his face was turned away he wasn’t looking at her, she felt like a cheap whore. She swallowed and followed her partner out to the car. Frieda piled in the back, and started to run her through the different names for sexual positions she might get asked to perform. Judy’s brain was seeing her in the cheap whores outfit with Nick calling out to her,she pushed that thought away,what was she thinking. He kept invading her thoughts, she kept seeing him in her bed, his slick talk in her ear as they... as they had hardcore sex. She felt sweaty then, and stared at him out of the corner of her eye. </p><p>They got to the location and Frieda immediately recognized the place. “Madame Hings you got a death wish Nicky,this place is owned by Poppa Chops if he finds out you hustled one of his people you’ll be found face down or maybe skinned alive in some back alley hung up by your feet with your throat slit right?” </p><p>“Frieda were after Chops himself, we need to question him about a murder case and he might have information he’d be willing to part with, if my partner can finess it. She is good at talking, if she can appeal to his kinder nature.</p><p>”Poppa Chops is a red panda, he came up through the hard streets same as you Nicky, but he killed his first man at age 12. By 16 he had control of the cocaine trade in little china, by age 23 he had total control of everything in little China. You rub him the wrong way, and he will have you and your rabbit girlfriend here, boiled alive.”</p><p>Judy got out of the car and did a mic check, the tiny mic was concealed in her left ear. Frieda told her to stay calm. “Ok, tell Nick, he owes me for this one.” Frieda giggled in her ear.</p><p>”Hey your pretty ok for a prissy sissy girl, you have feelings for Nick?” Frieda’s words went right to her heart.</p><p>”I seriously don’t know..I think I might really have real feelings for him, please don’t say anything to him please!  I don’t know how to talk to him.” </p><p>“But hey you could learn how to hook, it’s not that hard to understand Nick, he wears his heart on his sleeve. He’s been hurt a lot in his life, his first girlfriend she fucked him over hard. She turned into a mean vixen, a real bitch.” <br/>“Really can you tell me more?”Judy was very curious to learn, how Nick worked. </p><p>“Sure, Nick was actually trying to stay straight, he worked in a shitty restaurant for tips. He went home one night, and found her fucking his best friend at the time. Victor died a short time later in a turf war with some rival gang, but she just disappeared. Nick just shut down after that, he put his heart away, and this is the first time I have seen him show his heart again. That was years ago, you thinking about getting involved with Nick?” </p><p>“Maybe...do you think he can actually love somebody?”Judy had a hopeful look, as she approached the alley door. </p><p>“Hey you gotta find out if he can actually still fuck somebody first, he hasn’t let himself love anybody since she left him for Victor. His heart turned to ice after that, you have it bad for him don’t you rabbit girl?” Judy scrunched her eyes tight.</p><p>”I...I think I am in love with him.” She hesitated, her hand on the door knob.</p><p>“Girl you think? By the way you’re talking, you are already walking down that aisle, and saying I do. You wanna do that, don’t you?” Judy couldn’t listen any more. </p><p>”I’m at the door,going in, will be quiet for a few minutes.” Judy was in the right place to spot the real girl getting ready to go in, she knocked her the hell out and dragged her into a storage closet. The girl had a madame Hings uniform on, Judy made a decision and changed out of what she had been wearing, into the girls clothes. They fit ok, but were very tight. She slipped out of the closet after tying the girl up, and gagging her so she couldn’t make trouble. She crept out of the closet, and down the hall into a massage room. A red panda, was lying face up on the massage couch.</p><p>”Good your here right on time,now get undressed,I want to see the merchandise,then I want you to give me a fast flip and a DT with a swallow finish.” Frieda was in her ear. </p><p>“You know what he’s asked for right? He wants you to 69 him,you’re to deep throat him till he cums in your throat and he wants you to swallow.” Judy hummed a little tune they had agreed was her confirmation she understood what had been said to her,”That’ll be 250 sir.” </p><p>“Oh I see your right up to date on current street costs, right if you suck me dry I’ll even throw in an extra 50,if you think you can swallow all that.” Judy nodded, she crept closer. This guy was well muscled for a panda,she climbed on the table and got into 69 with him, she hoped Nick was getting ready to bust in the door soon. He eased in, Judy did her best to accommodate him. Her lips parted as he inched his cock into her mouth, she had never done deep throat before. She started to gag a bit, and he laughed. Then shoved it in,she started to do what Frieda had said to do, he started to moan. She felt it, as he started trembling,her light hum made him groan deep in his chest.<br/>“Good girl, here it comes, if you spill any I’ll have you skinned alive,now swallow!” She did as instructed, nearly gagging but able to choke him down. The gun pushed into Poppa Chops’ ear.</p><p>”Hey look what I have here, Jackie Chops,my old neighborhood pal,and it looks like he just came in my partners mouth. Aren’t you a bad boy for doing that, to a police officer undercover?”</p><p> “Nick, nicky you realize this invasion of my privacy, won’t end well right?”</p><p>“Oh I think it will, I recorded the whole thing Jackie. Nick showed him the mini cam. I know if your wife finds out you have been sampling the girls, for your own personal enjoyment,she’ll cut your balls off, then your cock, slit your throat, and stick your cock in there. Before she has your body cut into a thousand little pieces, and fed to the fish.”</p><p>“Are you really going to do this thing, Nicky?” </p><p>“I know her number, want me to call Suni?” </p><p>“No uh, what do you want, you slick fuck?” </p><p>“All we want to know is about this guy,any information you can provide us will be welcomed.” </p><p>“He comes in to Shangs every tuesday, he orders the daily special, he knows what that means. He gets his cocaine, and leaves, but last week I noticed he had this brochure in his hand. He kept looking at it,huh now let me think here,it was for the theater, the Golden Dragon theater,for the evening show. That’s all I know Nicky,now if I ever see you in one of my places again, I’ll have you skinned alive, and that goes for your rabbit bitch here to. Even if she gave me the best deep throat, I have had in a long time Nick.” </p><p>“Sure whatever you say,just remember if we get bothered,what I recorded will get to Suni and even if I am dead, you won’t be far behind got it?” </p><p>“Get the fuck out of here now Nick, and keep your threats.”</p><p>“Come on carrots lets go.” Judy was breathing hard,she got out the door slipped the high heels off and ran to the car.</p><p>”Hey rabbit girl you did good, you actually listened to what I said about giving a guy deep throat. You know most girls never get it, they can’t do it ever,if you ever want to earn a little extra cash give me a holler.” Judy’s face turned bright red,she started to cry, and sobbed all the way back to drop off Frieda.”Hey Nick I got something to tell you come over here.” “Nick this rabbit girl of yours is hot for your body,if you don’t believe me then you’re stupider than I thought,Nick she loves you, you better not screw this up.” </p><p>“Hey since when are you doing couples advice?”Nick looked agitated.  </p><p>“Since I saw how you acted, when you thought she would get hurt. You better be honest, you love her to, don’t you?” </p><p>“She wouldn’t be with a guy like me,we are to different she’s a good girl and I come from the back streets of this scum infested city.” </p><p>“The heart wants what it wants Nicky, you better treat her right! She isn’t as pure as you seem to think, look she put herself on the line,to suck a guy off and even swallow his cum, all so you could sneak in and get the drop, on a very nasty person Nick. If she didn’t love you, she wouldn’t have cheapened herself, just so you could succeed in getting that information.”</p><p>Nick went back to the car he slammed the door, and slammed the palm of his hand to his forehead.”Fuck my life...dammit this is insane!” He slammed his fist into the steering wheel then growled to himself he finally looked over to see Judy still crying.”Hey I’m sorry carrots I came as fast as I could you shouldn’t have had to..to do that with him.” </p><p>“Nick I....It actually felt good…I felt alive like I don’t know. I have always been a farm girl, a sun shine and sweetness kind of girl. What he did to me made me so disgusted, but it also made me, it made me horny Nick, god I am the sickest pervert alive!” Nick Wilde stared at his partner,he couldn’t hold back ,he couldn’t deny his attraction to her any longer after her confession.</p><p>”Judy I have something to say.”She stared at him her eyes on his face. </p><p>“You think I am a disgusting whore, don’t you?” </p><p>“Nope..I want to know if what Frieda said is true, do you love me?”</p><p>“Oh god Nick I...I love you!” More tears started falling then, they wouldn’t stop. She slide across the seat ,and into his arms.”Hold me Nick, I just want you to hold me, till this goes away!” </p><p>“Carrots...uh Judy this..this won’t go away, if it’s love, it won’t ever go away.” He held her there as the rain started coming down.”I think our shift was over about an hour ago, maybe we should head back to the station and uh head home.” She finally nodded, her face covered in tears. They got back to the station, and Judy’s face changed, she put on her happy face disguise and nobody would know she was torn to pieces inside. In the locker room, Judy listened to some of the other female officers, and kept her happy face on. She finally came out and he was there.”So hi.” </p><p>“Nick uh, you’re still here?” He grinned.</p><p>“Yeah well, when your partner is hurting, you make sure she gets home ok.”</p><p>“Uh sure, ok, I usually take public transit.” He started laughing.</p><p>”Get in, why haven’t you gotten a car, since coming to the city?” </p><p>“Well, I can save more money, if I take public transit.” </p><p>“Ok I guess I get that, so what have you been saving for then?” </p><p>“Well you’ll think it’s stupid, but I have been saving for a...a honeymoon actually.” She glanced over as they pulled out of the lot. He had a big smile on his face.</p><p>”You know Carrots, having dreams isn’t stupid, it makes you a dreamer.” </p><p>“So ,you don’t think my saving money is stupid?” </p><p>“Nah, but I had something else, I wanted to talk about.” Judy prepared herself to be rejected,she had admitted to him, she loved him. Now he was about to end that, before it started. She swallowed, and steeled herself for the pain of rejection.</p><p>”So about this love thing..uh it’s been a long time, but I have to be honest.” Here it came the vicious rejection, just steamrolling towards her,she sighed her nervous tick set her foot to tapping.”</p><p>“How about I pick you up at eight?” Judy’s head turned towards him, her foot stopped tapping, he had just asked her out.</p><p>”Ok...uh what did you want to do exactly?” </p><p>“How about we go to Club Zootopia and go dancing?” Judy stared, a real date, not a booty call.</p><p>”Ok..see you at eight.” She hurried out of the car slamming the door, and running for the entrance. She ran all the way to her dumpy apartment, and right into her loud neighbors. They had a ton of snacks, and beer in their arms. </p><p>”Hey we’re partying Judy, wanna come over?” She usually just told them no,but today had been seriously stressful.</p><p>”Sure give me a minute I’ll be right over.” She opened her door and shut it behind her,what was she doing. She had just said yes, to a couple of loud neighbors. She stood against the door, listening to her heart beating fast. What was she going to wear,she raced over to her clothes hanger and peeled through her dress choices. She had just over 4 hours, before Nick showed up to take her dancing.</p><p>She looked down at herself,she’d forgotten her uniform in the car at work. She was still wearing the tight Madame Hings uniform, she’d hastily put back on, before they had left the Massage parlor.The outfit was very tight,but it fit her like a glove. She stepped over to the full length mirror, and actually took a look at herself. What the fuck was she doing, she had those stupid stiletto heels on to,she’d actually been able to run up the stairs in them. She sat down at her desk, and thought about the terrible things that had happened to her today. Even Frieda, had been helpful in the end. She finally got up and threw a microwave meal for one in her cheesy microwave, the celery delight looked like something from a monster movie when she opened the lid. She turned up her nose, and tossed it in the garbage,she couldn’t force herself to eat it.</p><p>Finally she got up and went through her dress choices again she stopped,the red dress it was scandalous, she’d bought it on a whim and never had the courage to wear the damned thing. She pulled it off the rack and held it up to herself,it was sexy,in fact it was totally slutty. The thing only came to mid-thigh it was so short, she would fit right in as a street walker, with it on. She threw it on her bed. “So Judy Hopps...are we really going to do this?” She was talking to herself again she hadn’t done that since she was 18. “Well you going over to the neighbors or are you going to dodge them again,you are really unsociable,and you deserve what happened to you today.  You deserve to be treated like a whore,you are a horrible person, for never admitting your true feelings to Nick before now,you slutty whore.” Am I am I really that uncaring. </p><p>The thought brought her up short,they had done things together, why hadn’t she ever noticed how he acted differently after they cracked the Night howlers case. The cases after he had always had her back,they grew closer she hadn’t noticed when he started showing up with a morning coffee for her. When he offered to go grab them lunch, or dinner if they were working the late shift. She went over and peeled the Madame Hings clothes off, and stood in front of the mirror naked. Where had she left her bra and panties? Shit, she had been running around bare under there since she’d left them laying on the floor of the closet where she’d left the tied up girl. </p><p>Her brain must be malfunctioning, she was being so forgetful. She opened her drawers and pawed through them, what, where were all her panties and bras? She glanced over at the clothes hamper, and found them.”Dammit...forgot I had to do laundry, lets see what’s left. She opened her bottom drawer and gulped,this drawer was where she shoved all those weird things she picked up on a whim.</p><p>She finally found a red silk bra,she’d been looking at lingerie and bought it, then when it came it was just to much to wear. She slipped it on and looked at herself in the mirror. God the thing fit like a silky glove, it pushed up her tits, like two cannons on her chest. “Ok Hopps you are going to wear it,now steel yourself and pull those matching panties in there out, you can do it.” She located the matching panties, they were so skimpy, she would have to shave down there to wear them. She swallowed and grabbed the razor she kept for pubic trimming, she would have to go totally bare.The strip covering her was just that slim,she finally after three attempts, got herself smooth. It felt sensual, as she touched herself, to see if she had missed anything. She hadn’t, she slipped the red silk panties on, and stared at herself again. “Ok, time to take it for a test drive!”</p><p>She squeezed herself into the tight fitting red dress and put the stiletto heels back on. She glanced one final time and primped her ears a little, then reached for her lipstick. She usually didn’t bother, who was going to look at her anyway. The passion pink lipstick on made her feel so good, the matching eye shadow went on next, she glanced at herself. Who was this beautiful woman looking back at her from the mirror.</p><p>”Ok test time.” She went and knocked on the neighbors door, the taller one opened it,his eyeballs almost jumped out of his head.</p><p>”Woah who are you?” </p><p>“Uh, I’m Judy your next door neighbor.” </p><p>“The cop girl, next door?” </p><p>“Uh yeah, why?” </p><p>“Hey George look it’s the hot babe from next door man!” </p><p>“The Cop?” </p><p>“Oh man you got to see this!”</p><p>George came out of the bathroom and his jaw dropped. “Uh, you’re our neighbor?” </p><p>“Yes why?”</p><p>“Because you’re one hot looking babe,why haven’t you ever come over before?</p><p>Judy couldn’t remember any good reason for not coming over.”Uh I guess I had a tough day at work, wow can I have some of those nacho’s?” </p><p>“Oh sure party is getting started, we just got the new Gazelle album today.” They cranked it up and Judy was enjoying herself she glanced at her watch and saw she had ten minutes to get downstairs and outside to wait on Nick.</p><p>”Hey thanks guys, you really helped me relax after a hard day.”<br/>“Hey Hot girl, feel free to pound on the door anytime,we like you.” Judy slipped out and went downstairs her landlady came out of her apartment and smiled at Judy.</p><p>”So going out? I remember what it was like to be young and in love. I see you’ve put on lipstick and even eye shadow for him,is it that nice young fox whose been hanging about all the time?”</p><p>Judy turned to the old woman. “I just discovered I am in love with him,I don’t know how I could have missed it, and he likely thinks I am an absolute rube. He’s a sophisticated city guy and I’m just...just a stupid girl from Bunnyburrow with a stupid dream.” </p><p>“Love is never stupid girl,the heart wants what it wants,if you really love him and he loves you you two will find a way,believe me my husband and I found each other like that, my family was so poor, we lived in the slums. I thought I would die old and alone,then I met this dapper young Pangolin, he was a great dancer,he swept me off my feet.Two years later we were married,I still think about him, even after 5 years of being a widow. But in the great circle, I will see him again. I know he is waiting there for me, when I die. She smiled at Judy. Yes we’ll be together again,now why don’t you go outside and wait on your fine gentlemen.” </p><p>Judy slipped outside and sat on the stoop,she didn’t have long to wait.  A couple of minutes later Nick pulled up and got out,he looked dashing in that black leisure suit. She noticed he even had that silly tie he always wore on. She smiled at him as he walked up.” Carrots is that you?” His face looked stunned by her appearance.</p><p>”Yeah do you like it?” His heart was racing Judy looked so sexy he could feel the erection in his pants starting he smiled and reached for her hand trying to appear nonchalant.</p><p>”For a girl from Bunnyburrow you clean up real pretty!” She giggled and followed him to the car,he opened her door and she smiled, he was being such a gentlemen tonight. They got to the club around eight thirty, and started dancing. She felt really good about tonight, a raccoon came up and asked if they wanted a photo. She looked over and Nick pulled her in tight, she could feel the hard on in his pants, when he pulled her in tight but he didn’t seem to notice.The photo was so cute,she ignored him pressed into her thigh.</p><p>They stopped after an hour, and sat at a table.”What would you like to drink?” She stared at him for a minute, she didn’t usually drink. </p><p>“Martini dry, twist of lime.” He nodded and went to go get them drinks. </p><p>He sat with a whiskey sour and gave her her drink, she smiled and their hands met picking up their drinks. “Oh uh, sorry.”He smiled at her as he drew back his hand,Judy smiled back he was acting so different. They got up and danced some more, he pulled her in tighter then before. They were now cheek to cheek.”So this is nice, we have the day off tomorrow, would you like to come back to my place?” <br/>“I...I don’t know Nick, are you sure, I am just a silly dreamer after all?”</p><p>“Hey Judy...I...I really want you to come be with me tonight.” He kissed her then, his lips were warm on hers, his tongue even tickled her lip. She’d never done any intimate kissing like that, she let him in, her excitement peaked. She could feel him pressed against her thigh,she hesitated a second, then cautiously touched him. No one noticed her brush against him, but Nicks eyes got very bright as he gazed at her,the kiss finally parting.  </p><p>Her breathing was a little harder, the same as his. He grinned and took her by the hand,leading her out of the dance club. She kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, he was smiling.</p><p> She finally reached out and felt for his hand, he reached for hers his right hand finding her left , he held it all the way to his place. Nick parked in his space and got out. The entrance was well lit, but he still put his arm around her shoulder, she leaned in her head on his shoulder as they strolled to the door.</p><p>”Hey Nicky how you doing tonight?” </p><p>“Oh Jerry hey bud,hows the maintenance man job going?” </p><p>“Pretty good just finished for the day,whose the cute gal with you?”</p><p>”Oh uh, this is Judy, we were  just heading inside.” </p><p>“Oh I see,sorry you two, have fun.” Judy followed Nick inside his place was a little nicer then her’s. Judy smiled as they went down the hall and to apartment 12. He reached for the light,and turned it on. </p><p>“So uh...can we get comfortable.” Nick smiled and set his keys on the peg. </p><p>“So how did you want to get comfortable hmm Ms Hopps?” She turned to him he could see her shaking.</p><p>”Can you unzip me?” His fingers trembled, but he finally got her dress unzipped,it slid from her shoulders and fell to the floor. She turned to him ,as they kicked off their shoes. Her fingers found his shirt buttons, and started undoing them one by one.His breath was warm, as his lips came in, the touch was light on her neck. That felt so nice,she had his shirt open now. She pulled it off, and dropped it to the floor, on top of her dress. </p><p>“Judy your really sexy tonight, why don’t you ever wear lipstick and eye shadow? You’re really very cute!” </p><p>“Well I kind of feel a little self conscious about wearing it, makeup has always been a bit of a mystery,I can put it on but I’ve never been very secure about wearing it.” </p><p>“It suits you Judy,I think you look beautiful.” His lips moved down her neck,his hands came up to caress her breasts,he slipped his fingers under the cups and peeled her bra off over her head. She sighed his touch was sensual, his lips touched her right nipple. The tip of his tongue tracing warm wet circles around her nipple. She could feel the hard on, he had been hiding all evening, pressing against her thigh. She giggled.Her hands found his zipper,and he let out a sigh as his trousers fell to the floor.Her soft gentle fingers found him, his lips found her other nipple. She moaned softly into his neck. </p><p>His cock sprang up as she pulled his boxers down, her touch made him groan, as her fingers came into contact with him. He pushed her back, her legs met the side of his bed, and she collapsed on it. Her heart was racing as he crawled on the bed with her. Her lips came in as he came closer. Their bodies pressed tightly together, his hand reached and pulled her panties down. The gentle touch of his thumb as he found her clit, made her wet. She felt a jolt of pleasure as he stroked her. She moaned into his neck, a soft carnal sound. Her hand found him, his breathing accelerated in excitement, as she began to stroke him.</p><p> “Nick oh god that feels so good...oh...oh yes don’t stop,yeah just like that,oh god!” Her breathy whisper in his ear was so sensual.</p><p>Nicks fingers came away wet, he smiled. Judy’s tiny smile made him laugh.”You know Carrots, your actually a very sexy woman when you want to be.” </p><p>“Nick I am really horny, can we please!” She kicked her panties away and moved closer to him,he smiled.</p><p>”So it’s up to you,what do you wanna.”She pushed him on his back then crawled over him her eyes never leaving his,her needs had her so wet.</p><p>”I want you Nick.” Her hand brought him to her she came down slow on him her breath shallow, it felt so good,she rode him hard. Nick growled he was close, suddenly he threw her over. </p><p>Her eyes stared up into his face, his hips came in hard. Judy’s mouth opened he had reversed the position his penetration went deep. She was so close now, her fingers dug into the sheets ”Harder Nick, a little harder...Ohh….oh...yes oh fuck me hard Nick!”</p><p>He growled deep in his chest and surged into her,his thrusts driving her down hard on to the mattress,Judy’s mouth Oed as she orgasmed. His throbbing cock sprayed hot into her, it lit her up inside. </p><p>His breath was hot on her neck, as he continued. She moaned hard, but he hadn’t stopped she was riding the orgasm train to bliss,finally he collapsed on top of her his breathing heavy and rapid. </p><p>“Do you really love me Nick?” He smiled and wiped his face with his hand.</p><p>”I sure do Carrots,why did we wait so long,were you afraid I would reject you?” </p><p>“I...I don’t know, but today changed everything. I found out something about myself,I can be a very carnal woman, if I want to be.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick and Judy grow closer, their life together starts with a bit of a rough time of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 Day off</p><p>“Hey Judy I like the Judy you have always been,the sweet woman who tells me the truth even when I don’t want to hear it,maybe that’s what made me love you.” They had had more sex last night but Nick had found himself really at ease with her,she was so different. </p><p>“Nick I have to admit something that I never thought I would say,but Frieda taught me something about myself,she taught me that guys have some very carnal desires. I have always known we rabbits get known for how can I put this nicely, our Promiscuous behavior. Did you know male rabbits are sex fiends,they..they can mate with us anywhere from 5 to 7 times over a very short period of time,they have to take medication to soothe them after the age of 16,and that’s the reason for such large rabbit familys.”</p><p> “So hey, I think you should follow your heart is it saying to stay with me?” They were still laying in his bed naked,his blanket was nice, she eased over and put her arm around him.</p><p>“You know last night was the first night since I moved to Zootopia that I slept without waking up in some kind of stressful situation,or...or in need of sexual release.” </p><p>“Hey if were admitting things here, I haven’t slept like that in years,with you pressed against me I fell asleep without the night terrors I get from my childhood nightmares.” </p><p>“Nick, I wanted to talk about me a little more.” </p><p>“Sure babe, I’m listening.” </p><p>“I started to tell you last night before you ah, started on that..soft massage. That felt really nice, uh anyway, you know something Frieda said to me, touched a part of me deep inside. On a primal male, female level. I never was into oral sex much, but when Frieda taught me<br/>when she ah, fuck it when she told me about deep throat,I thought at first it was really disgusting but when I did it, I felt in control,I felt like I was controlling what was happening even when he came I knew on a deep down level, I was the one in control,do you think oral sex is dirty?”</p><p>“Do I think oral sex is dirty, huh my answer might shock you,think your ready to understand my answer?” She grinned at him.</p><p>”What do you have on your mind Nick?” </p><p>“We have today off, I want us to just spend the day together, we are allowed to get up for food,bathroom breaks and that’s it. The rest of the time we talk about our relationship,our fantasies,and have sex till tomorrow morning agreed?” </p><p>“Ok I...I think that’s fair,I’ve never been involved in a Fox mating ritual before,is this how your folks form a relationship? The mates getting to know each other and showing their feelings through sexual contact.” </p><p>“Yeah well I have never, allowed a woman to form a mating ritual with me, not even my ex made me feel like wanting to join my life to her, but I can’t deny my heart. Judy Hopps my heart is yours, and I...I want to form a bonding with you...for….for life!”</p><p>She kissed him then his touch was gentle, he caressed her cheek, as they lay there. “Ok, let me show you something.” Nick disappeared under the blanket. She felt him moving, then his warm wet tongue touched her. </p><p>“Ah...Nick, oh god that feels nice...ummm, oh... oh right there Nick, that’s real nice.” His tongue lapped at her,he ran it over her, softly sending it probing then drawing it out and skimming it over her clitoris. Judy’s hands came down on his head,she held on to him as he worked her to a frenzy. He finally came up his face wet with her juices,Judy’s face showed him what he wanted to know. </p><p>“So, that’s my thoughts on oral sex!” She giggled, and laid her head back on the pillow. </p><p>“Oral sex is pretty nice, I’ve never had it given to me before,that was the first time ever for me.”</p><p>“So, did it  really feel nice?” </p><p>“Yes...umm, so we spend all day in bed then, just mating and being intimate with each other right?” Nick nodded. </p><p>“I think it’s a pretty nice way to waste a day, don’t you?” </p><p>“How about, we get some breakfast?” He nodded, and helped her out of bed,she headed to the kitchen,and started to make them something to eat. </p><p>“So, oatmeal ok?” He sat at the tiny table and laughed.</p><p>”Sure thing Carrots,so do your folks have any mating rituals?” She glanced at him, then down at the counter.</p><p>”Well we do, but it doesn’t pertain to us.” Nick scratched his head, he was curious now. </p><p>“So if I was a male rabbit, would there be?” </p><p>“Yes.” Nick was sure, she wasn’t going to say anything more about it. </p><p>“Alright I get it,taboo subject, moving on.”</p><p>She brought them both bowls of oatmeal, and sat down with him to eat. “So, can we discuss the case?” He stared at her,his face a picture of calm.</p><p>”Well we do have a clue to follow up on,but tomorrow is soon enough, how about we just leave it till we are actually back at work?” Judy raised an eyebrow, but subsided.</p><p>”I guess I get it.” She spooked when his foot started to run up her leg,his toes tickling her. “You stop that!” He laughed.</p><p>”Or what?” </p><p>“I’m really ticklish Nick, ok please stop.” He drew back his foot, relenting but curious. </p><p>”So you’re ticklish then? Nicks eyes were glittering.</p><p>“Nick, what are you up to?” </p><p>“Nothing.” She stared at him the spoonful of oatmeal just about to her lips. </p><p>“I don’t think, I believe you for some reason.” He laughed again, and went back to his oatmeal.</p><p>“So we have all day to just be us, do you ever have fantasies,you know the sexual kind?”</p><p>She clenched the spoon. He raised an eyebrow and waited.”Ok… yes I have,do you have them to?” He grinned. </p><p>“Ok, can you tell me some of them?” She finished her food and blushed at him.</p><p>“All right,last week I woke up around 2 AM ...Uh you and I.” </p><p>“You and I what?” She stared at him and swallowed. <br/>“We were doing, what we did last night.” </p><p>“Did we have fun?” She nodded, her face still blushing. </p><p>“Well I have had a few of us to Ms Hopps, frankly you have been stalking me in my dreams a lot lately, do you think it’s because we were in love?” </p><p>“Maybe.” he got up and cleared the dishes. </p><p>“Ok, lets head back to bed.” She smiled as he helped her into bed, as they settled, Nicks kiss was warm and inviting. She cuddled up to him, she could feel his warm breath on her face. </p><p>”So what did you want to do then?” </p><p>“Ladies choice, I am at your command,you have but to ask.”</p><p>“Can we start with kissing, and see where things go from there?” Her lips found his,the warmth of his kiss excited her,the feelings climbed as the kisses got more urgent, these feelings she was feeling were completely new. His fingers found her body then, and began to roam. If he could then she could to,it felt good to explore his body,he finally pulled her into his arms. </p><p>“So Ms Hopps, what do you want exactly?” </p><p>“I really liked what you did with your lips and tongue last night Nick, can I have some more?”</p><p> “Sure babe,you know I love to watch you tremble, when I bring you there.” She ran her fingers lightly through his fur,his tongue played with her soft and gentle. It was a real slow burn to orgasm his lips made her tingle,the thrill of his touch,the feel of his tongue teasing her. She finally crested and drew his head down to her,that felt so good. He came up and smiled.”So officer Hopps,was that what you were looking for?” The huge grin on her face,told Nick everything he needed to know.</p><p>“Nick I have to tell you for a long time I was afraid of us being together, because all of my life I never let myself feel love,sure I have had sex before. High school senior year, prom night was the first time,but it’s always been just sex,not this not what we have. Nick I’m afraid,can we really be a couple?”</p><p>“Ms Hopps, I want to prove to you I have been thinking about this for a long time,open my night stand drawer,now take out that box in the drawer and hand it to me.”</p><p>Judy rummaged in his night stand and found a small box,she hauled it out and handed it to him.<br/>He popped the lid open and reached for her hand. “So Ms Judy Hopps, I am a fox who isn’t afraid of showing his true feelings, will you be my life partner?” He opened the box the ring glittered as he showed it to her.</p><p>“Nick...oh god are we doing this? I...yes!” He pulled it out of the box and slipped the engagement ring on her finger.</p><p>“I bet chief Bogo loses his mind when he finds out we are getting married!”</p><p>“I can hear him now. Hopps you and Wilde did this to make me look bad,I’m sending the both of you to tundra town to freeze your asses off till the next ice age.”</p><p>Nick started laughing she had Bogo’s voice nearly spot on.”I didn’t know you did impressions,you should try it at the next police ball,or the talent night.”</p><p>“No way, I am not going to do that,he is to sensitive. We would be in real hot water, if we did something like that.” </p><p>Judy looked down at the ring it wasn’t anything really flashy,but it was hers. “So how did you get my ring size?”</p><p>“Well that was a real adventure,remember that cheap jewelry Clawhauser was selling last year?” </p><p>Judy scratched her head and thought back. “Oh yeah all of those cheap rings and necklaces,huh that was certainly slick how much did it cost you to get my ring size Mr slick whiskers?’</p><p>“A whole box of the chocolate covered blintz donuts with the velvet red icing.”</p><p>“So that was an expensive bribe,why didn’t you just ask me?” </p><p>“Because I wanted to surprise you, even though it’s taken me this long to actually come to grips with the feelings I have for you.”</p><p>His words made her blush shyly. ”I love you Nick, it wouldn’t have changed if you had asked me.” </p><p>He laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. “You know something Carrots, this being in love thing is nice,it feels nice to just know my beautiful girlfriend has my back when the chips are down.”</p><p>She turned her head to gaze at him, “You realize a relationship is a lot more then just sex right?”<br/>“Sure I do, it’s being there for each other when we need help,it’s nice to know as per last night that both of us sleep better when were together.” He kissed her, her lips felt so warm on his own. “You know maybe we should think about getting a place together, my place is way to small for us to actually live together here.”</p><p>“You really want to get a place together Nick? I thought we would wait a while,but.” A tear came to her eye, he really was moving forward with this,she glanced down at the ring on her finger and smiled.</p><p>“So part of this ritual includes making real relationship plans, do you think we’re secure enough to move in together? If so, how about we actually start looking at rentals right now?”</p><p>He climbed out of bed and went to get his laptop. He handed it to her, and climbed back in bed. <br/>“So let’s see what’s in our price range,with our pay rate increases,we should be able to afford a nice one bedroom apartment closer to work.” They hit a rental agency and started browsing, it wasn’t long before Judy pointed at a rental unit.</p><p>“Nick,how about that one?” She pointed to a duplex.</p><p>“It’s in that new development near work, uh let’s see if we can afford it.” He opened the calculator on the laptop and added their combined incomes.”The rent is 1200 a month,but we<br/>would have a two bedroom duplex,wait heres one in the same complex that’s a one bedroom for 900 a month!”</p><p>Judy giggled.”So already have us in the same bed I bet to.” His face fell. “I was joking,your being so serious,loosen up I love being intimate like this, hey we are planning on getting married after all.”</p><p>“Yeah about that, did you want to have a big ceremony or,uh a intimate little one?” Nick looked worriedly at her,she could feel him tensing up.</p><p>“Listen I have always wanted a big wedding Nick,and it looks like that scares you so we can do what you want to,and I’ll just be happy.”</p><p>His unexpected kiss made her startle.”You misunderstood Carrots, I want us to have a big wedding, part of fox mating rituals is having a big wedding,it shows all of the relatives just how devoted the couple is to one another!”</p><p>Judy’s face lit up.”Honest! Well that’s exactly how uh I had planned it to, Rabbits have huge weddings,mainly due to all of the relatives needing to be invited, but well do you mind it being back home in Bunnyburrow?” </p><p>“Uh how will your relatives react to all of my relatives?” His question stopped Judy for a minute,she pondered that question.</p><p>“I guess we’re going to find out,do you have an address book on here?” She started looking at the different files and came across one labeled Hopps. “Nick what’s this file here?” Before he could stop her,she had opened it. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the diary’s first words. I am in love with this cute Rabbit at work,Her name is Judy Hopps. It was a personal diary it looked like Nick had started just after he had gotten on the force after graduation. She read through the first five entries and stopped on Tuesday December 12th. It read God she’s hot, we were working a purse snatching and she laughed at one of my jokes. I can’t get her out of my mind, I want to ask her out, just can’t seem to get my courage up enough to do it. </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to see that,it’s kind of private.” His face when she looked seemed a little embarrassed.</p><p>“I think it’s sweet, so why didn’t you ask me out back then?”</p><p>“You had just joined that gym remember, and you were talking about the cute Rabbit instructor who ran the fitness workouts. I went down there just to poke around, and found out it was a male rabbit.I thought at the time you had feelings starting for that guy, so I put my own feelings away.”</p><p>She looked further down the page,and came to December 25th Christmas eve, she shuddered that was a memory she wanted to forget someone at the Christmas party had spiked the punch,she’d gotten very drunk and her generally sun attitude had gotten her into a very embarrassing situation with a certain Lemur who worked the rainforest district now,it had been a real disaster that night,to much to drink,and it was during her fertile cycle.</p><p>“So seen enough yet?” Nick looked extremely uncomfortable with her looking in his diary.</p><p>“Actually I haven’t but I think it’s fair you look at mine,she reached for her phone,hesitated a second then opened a file labeled the hot guy. He was enthralled most of the entries were just funny things he had said, her observations about his cute butt,and the fact he really made her wet when he got close to her during morning roll call. Nick pondered that, and they really did sit pretty close together at roll call.</p><p>“So you like my tit’s huh!” He looked up at the entry she was pointing at.</p><p>“That was the day last summer when those whacko’s were busting fire hydrants remember, what happened? You got drenched, we were doing bicycle duty in the park, that tee-shirt...it got so wet.”</p><p>“I remember...sorry if you go to my entry you’ll see my reaction that day.” They spent the next two hours looking and comparing diary notes,it was fun after a while,finding out the personal thoughts they had for each other.</p><p>“So this has been fun did you want to call the rental agent and see about getting that place?”<br/>She smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah is it against the rules, if we go out and see about the place?”</p><p>“Nope actually that’s one of the only leaving the bed options, is if a couple is making future plans together. It also shows the couple is devoted to being together, hey so you really ok with having a big wedding?”</p><p>“Do you realize what you’re saying Nick, my family is huge,they would be insulted if we didn’t invite them.” He smiled and kissed her softly.</p><p>“Well I have about,hmmm if we invite my brothers, the two sisters and of course mom about oh they will bring spouses and kids to 12,16, uh kids equal 9 mom plus her new boy friend my cousins that’s another 14 plus 8 more kids there hmmm he grabbed the laptop and opened the calculator again, wow 49 relatives,you know I’m the last single brother, it hadn’t occurred to me.”</p><p>“Small family then.” Her comment turned Nicks head her way,she snatched the computer back and hit the calculator clear then started adding,siblings,mom and dad,cousins, nieces and nephews,grand pa and grand ma. “Wow 482, well cousin Jenny is pregnant might be 484 by then she’s having twins.”</p><p>“Your joking right?” Judy shook her head no. Holy crap, over 500 wedding guests we can’t afford that kind of thing!” Judy’s hand came in and brushed his cheek.</p><p>“Listen Nick that’s why I said we need to go back home,to my home it’s a family tradition to get married in our family church. My family burrow,well it can accomodate all of your relatives with ease, mom and dad, well they are the family elders.”</p><p>“I guess so then,hey let’s get dressed, look we got an online reply to our chat request. It says they can fit us in at 10 am there.” They scurried out of bed and Judy slipped back into her dress from the previous night,as they dressed he helped her with zipping. She smiled shyly and straightened his tie.</p><p>“Do I look ok?” He stopped to look at her,she looked amazing.</p><p>“Still pretty,even the day after playing patty cake and naughty nurse all night.”</p><p>“God, you’re embarrassing sometimes.Her blush was nearly bright red.</p><p>“Yes we have three singles still available,let me get the keys to number 236,ah yes this one you will like,it’s right at the front of the complex.” The agent seemed pretty helpful, but Nick noticed he was feeling a little off,he said all of the right things but he kept eyeing Judy,with an air of disgust. Nick was observant, there it was, this hyena was a specist.</p><p>Judy wrinkled up her nose this guy was a fraud, he put on a nice face, but his smarmy attitude was disgustingly obvious.</p><p>They got about half way through the showing and Judy just stopped. “That’s all I want to hear, I don’t think I want to rent this place Nick.”</p><p>“I agree babe, I don’t think we would enjoy renting from a specist piece of filth like you Mr Park! I think me and my fiancee will be taking our business elsewhere!” </p><p>“No please don’t leave, Mr Park you have been losing us customers recently in fact, it’s effected our sales in this market. I contacted the company chairmen, he said you are fired,please leave and I will be taking over all of the business at this complex from now on.” </p><p>Judy and Nick both turned to the rooms doorway,they had been standing in the bedroom looking into the ensuite bathroom when the complexes owner Mrs Cohen had turned up. “You’ll regret this,firing me is a bad mistake,you’ll see!”</p><p>Mr Park slammed the door on the way out. “That little bitch piece of filth is prey,this isn’t the last you’ll see of me count on it, he glanced down at the paperwork still clutched in his hand, Judy Hopps!” A black van pulled up beside Hung Park, as he walked to the bus stop still fuming. The dart struck him as he entered the wooded path that led to the bus stop,he went down his mouth already starting to get frothy. The poison coursing through his body already had his lips pulling back, as his heart literally exploded in his chest. Arthur Shropshire cackled as the latest victim fell. Victim 24, he checked off another violent species from his kill list.</p><p>“Thank you Mrs Cohen, that Mr Parks was really turning us off to coming here.” </p><p>“He turned very obnoxious over the last month it seems a brother of his ran into some difficulty with some contractors who turned out to be llama’s,the company out bid his brother and well it effected Mr Park after that he started getting more aggressive with our herbivore residents. As I said, he’s even lost us business recently due to it,I’m glad you folks decided to change your minds and rent with us.”</p><p>Judy and Nick both shook hands with the female greyhound, as she put the paperwork they had had to redo in the office file cabinet. “Well when do you two plan to move in?” </p><p>“Uh, well Nick and I we...we just got engaged, right now we were planning on next week at the earliest.”<br/>“That would be splendid, see you then. They left the rental managers office and headed to the parking lot.</p><p>“Hey Judy, see that commotion over there,isn’t that Wolferton?”</p><p>Judy glanced over to where Nick was pointing, and spotted Officer Wolferton standing with the EMT’s, just then a vehicle pulled up from the city morgue.</p><p>Nick and Judy strolled over to the site, and came up just as Wolferton was questioning two joggers, who had found Mr Hung Parks dead body. “What’s up Wolferton, this looks recent in fact that’s got to be within the last twenty minutes, we were just insulted by this guy,who got<br/>himself fired from working here.”</p><p>“Huh yeah well it looks like the Grinner Killer got another one, number 24 people are getting paranoid,they claim we can’t protect them from this menace,and the chief got called into the mayors office this morning he reamed all of our asses at roll call for the afternoon shift.”</p><p>Judy was about to say something, when Nick spoke up again.”Seems like the case is getting interesting,but we’ll see you tomorrow.” Nick took her by the hand and led her back to the car.<br/>“I saw Carrots,I know you’re fired up to solve this thing but today is for us, though I am getting a little angry now, it feels like this killer is taunting us.”</p><p>They drove back to Nicks place, both seemed to be lost in thought ,Judy reached for the car radio just trying to get her mind off the case only to catch the news. “The murder being called the Grinner Killer issued a statement five minutes ago the next to go will be random he says he’s tired of the endless Carnivores, it’s time to find a random freak and start the next spree,the killers voice was electronically disguised this has been a WKRX news exclusive.”</p><p>“Nick what just doesn’t add up is a motive for what appears to be random killings,none of the<br/>people killed knew each other.n None of them traveled in the same social circles,it doesn’t make much sense a doctor, a lawyer, a construction worker,what is it that ties all of them together?” </p><p>“Well the only thing that I can see, was all of them are Carnivores,look starting with the Otter and ending with that hyena back there,every last body is a Carnivore.”</p><p>“Nick the pattern fits if we look at this as a revengist action, what if our killer is an Herbivore, someone who feels threatened by Carnivores,and is lashing out like this as part of a revenge scheme. It would take a sick person, to do something like that wouldn’t it?” </p><p>“Maybe we should screen some of the local mental hospitals and see if any violent people have recently disappeared off the help rolls. But that’s going to wait till tomorrow, today is for us,our bonding day isn’t getting ruined by some freak with a violent insane plot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On the trail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Love is strange Nick and Judy deal with relationship issues, and try to put together the picture.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 On the trail</p><p>Judy just couldn’t get their current case out of her head. “You know, neither one of us can let this go right?” Nick was preparing dinner for them,and he looked up at those words.</p><p>“Yeah, I get it, you want to talk about the case to.” He finished stir frying the veggies, and poured the contents over the noodles he had already prepped, on the plates.”Since this is technically part of our lives together, I guess it was bound to happen, alright spill it.”</p><p>Judy grinned as she sat down to eat. “You know what bothers me about this case, it’s the fact only carnivores are being targeted, 24 unrelated people just snuffed out, but something just doesn’t seem to fit, is there something about these people we’re just not seeing?”</p><p>Nick stopped, a fork full of food almost to his mouth. “Hey log on to the network after we eat, and let’s go over the victims one by one. See if maybe we have just been missing something obvious.”</p><p>All through dinner, Judy kept playing with the ring on her finger. Nick noticed it might be a new nervous habit developing, maybe it would take over from her nervous foot tapping. He grinned to himself, that habit had been really annoying at first, until he learned what usually set it off was something he had done. “So babe something on your mind? You’re not eating, that’s not like you.”</p><p>She glanced up, her smile a little lopsided.”Sorry I was turning it over in my head, this is really good though, how come you never told me you could cook?”</p><p>“Well it was a survival thing for me, I’ve been a bachelor a long time Carrots. I guess it all started, with the first time I tried to go straight. I got a job working at a restaurant, I learned the trade from this grumpy old Badger. Mike had opened the place, after returning from overseas. He wasn’t easy to work for,so I had been there working nights after working my scams during the day, and I was getting real flack over scamming at the time. Anyway went into work one night, and Mike had growled the prep guy into running for his life.”</p><p>“Sounds like a long story.” Nick looked up she had her hands propped under her chin on the table having finished her food.</p><p>“Yeah but it’s where I got the skills to cook, Mike was an old bastard, but he knew his cooking in and out. Glad you like it.” Judy noticed the nostalgic look on his face.</p><p>“Sounds like this Mike touched a place in your heart Nick? It’s ok to talk about people in your life, who matter.”</p><p>“I betrayed his trust Jude, I got involved with Jackie Chops and his operation that was after I met her.” Judy nodded, that sounded like it had gone wrong in a real big way.</p><p>“I can’t talk about it babe, it hurts to remember that.” She grabbed the plates and cleaned up.</p><p>“You wash, I’ll dry, sound fair?” He smiled and reached for the dish towel.</p><p>“Sure you know something, were like an old married couple already. He dodged the scrub sponge getting thrown at him.</p><p>“You Nicholas Wilde are awful, imagine saying something like that!” He could see the smile trying to stay hidden.</p><p>“So Ms Hopps, I believe this is yours.” He reached down and retrieved the scrub sponge, handing it to her,sneaking a quick kiss as he leaned in.</p><p>She giggled and splashed him, the sudsy water hit him in the face. “Oh it’s on now Carrots!”</p><p>He popped her with the towel, her face a look of surprise, he hadn’t meant to snap it there.<br/>“Nick!” He couldn’t help but start giggling,the look was priceless.</p><p>Her wet hands came in, as she chased after him trying to throttle him. They ran around the apartment, him dodging her trying to reach him. The towel had connected with her right tit.That sound had been loud. “Ok I give up!”</p><p>She ran into him, wet hands on his chest, they were both breathing hard. “That stung you know!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to babe, uh... hit that spot exactly.” She gazed up,her wet hands went around him.</p><p>“Kiss my booboo!” He grinned the wet drips were everywhere, he could see the things they had knocked over in their dodging and ducking. He did what she asked, his touch sent a thrill through her.</p><p>Judy took a sec to look around, they had a mess of the apartment. “Uh I didn’t say...you could...suck it...ummm don’t stop that feels nice.” She dragged her fingers through the fur on his back, as his lips played with her nipples.</p><p>He lifted her into his arms and pushed a chair out of his way. He laid her softly on the bed,the dishes forgotten in their haste. His lips continued where they’d left off.*Screw the dishes.* She thought as his touch made her shiver, why had they waited this long, she pulled his head in, his tongue felt so good.</p><p>Two hours later they came back to earth, sex was getting more delightful as they learned what each of them liked most. “So ah, anything you didn’t like babe?”</p><p>“Well you did surprise me when we...did it that way,though god Nick from behind like that you...you really penetrated deep, I like it!” She was laying on his chest, running her fingers through his head fur,he leaned in and kissed her nose.</p><p>“Well I’ve done doggy style before, but that’s the first time I ever have tried that Seashell position you wanted to try. Though it’s very intimate Judy, I liked it a lot.” Judy giggled, they were learning.</p><p>“Wait!” Judy suddenly rolled off of him, and scrambled for the laptop. “I had a flash of insight, the thing we were missing!” Judy’s fingers flew over the keys as she typed in her password and accessed the police network. In a few minutes she got excited. “It was right in front of our faces all the time, the only thing all of these victims has they are all Naturists, look here the hyena today Mr Park,he is,and the Lion here look, see I bet if we investigate we’ll find all of them are members!”</p><p>Nick glanced at the data she’d uncovered. “Smart bunny babe.”</p><p>Judy smiled a small blush on her face. “I think it came to me when...ah well right when I orgasmed that last time.” They both started laughing, he reached out and held her shoulders from behind the chair.</p><p>“You realize you’re setting a new standard, but I don’t think we could do that at the office!” Her face got real red then.</p><p>“Nick!” He  started laughing harder.</p><p>“Could you see Bogo’s face, if he caught us brainstorming a case?”</p><p>She got up and her face was bright red now.”You are incorrigible! Bad, terrible, dirty thinking!” His lips found her neck. “Uh where was I?” Her voice trailed off, his arms came around her, his grin showing he had scored again.</p><p>“So Ms Hopps did you enjoy today?” She nodded, her feelings for him grew deeper, as they shared their thoughts,and desires. This relationship was so deep already, but it had been almost two years since the case that had started it all, years of being partners in their working life. Maybe that was why what happened now, had a much deeper meaning so quickly. It was like he had said, technically they’d been partners for almost two years.  </p><p>“Hey Mr Wilde, do you think when I become Mrs Wilde, we can share this way the rest of our lives?” His grin made her giggle.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want it any other way, babe I think it’s how love goes, maybe the best part of becoming life partners, the deep bond we’ll share together.”</p><p>She shut the laptop down, and climbed back in bed. “I’ll need to stop by my place early and pick up my other set of uniform clothes, need to tell my landlady I’m breaking my lease I guess to. Uh do you mind if I start moving my stuff over here?”</p><p>He smiled.”From the last time I came to pick you up for work, you don’t own much really, no furniture, hardly any clothes not really much baggage when it comes to a life Judy. I bet everything you own won’t fill a small shipping container even.”</p><p>She nodded “So I can grab my stuff, and move in tomorrow?” He kissed her.</p><p>“We can stop at your place, pack everything in shipping boxes, and move you in tomorrow evening after work love.” </p><p>This relationship felt like a whirlwind, but it also felt perfect, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. </p><p>Judy’s landlady had cried, but been understanding.”You know where your heart is Judy, I hope your life is perfect, now you make sure to kiss that cute fox of yours.” </p><p>“Hopps and Wilde my office after roll call.” Nick glanced at her,she could see he was nervous.</p><p>“Relax Nick, we got this.” They stepped into the chiefs office and sat.</p><p>“Do I need to be anymore specific about the new mayor wanting to crawl up my ass about this, what have you two figured out? Tell me, I need something to tell the mayors office, so they will quit calling me every ten minutes,and it better be good!”</p><p>“We may have found a connection that links all of the murders together we’re going to follow up on the leads we have today.” </p><p>“Alright Hopps, but this is priority you find this sicko,and you find them soon, dismissed.”</p><p>Nick reached over and patted her shoulder. “So which lead did you want to follow up on first?”</p><p>“Why don’t we follow up on Poppa Chop’s lead first,see if anyone at  the Golden Dragon theater<br/>saw the victim get grabbed.”</p><p>“You know we could divide the work, and start following up on this quicker?” Judy made a thoughtful face she pursed her lips considering his words.</p><p>“Alright, you take Mystic Springs Oasis, and I’ll head to the Golden Dragon and poke around and see if I can dig anything up there.” </p><p>“Judy I’d feel better if you switched the assignments with me, I trust you but that area is right in Little China. After what we did to Jackie Chops yesterday, likely he will have the gangers out looking for you, I know how to slip around down there.”</p><p>“Nick I didn’t take those Taekwondo and Judo classes to help me with self defense, just to let my partner take the hard jobs, because he’s worried about me. I graduated top of my class Nick, my last shooting range scores were better then yours, so let me do my job please.” </p><p>He smiled,he had to remember she wasn’t just his cute girlfriend. “Got it, you get  into trouble you call right!” She nodded.</p><p>It seemed so innocent she’d asked to see the manager of the theater. It had been so easy. The Jackal came in to the office, the tong symbols on their faces weren’t anything she recognized.</p><p>“Well looky boys it’s that cop girl we were told would be stopping by, lets show her what Poppa Chops’ hospitality looks like.</p><p>The big Jackal on the right drew a 38, Judy dived for the protection of the desk as he started firing. “Officer needs assistance at this location, I’m  under fire!” *Breath, aim, squeeze.* She fired and hit the gunman in the shoulder, spinning the pistol from his grip, the other’s dove for cover. </p><p>“Ice this bitch!” The boss was screaming, as his top guy went down.</p><p>Rikki stepped in with a shot gun and nearly blew the desk apart. She started breathing hard her cover was getting destroyed pretty fast.*Stay calm stupid you called for back up,they should be close.* She drew a bead on the shot gunner and fired again, she blew the guys kneecap out. * I should be shooting to kill, just can’t  make myself do it.*</p><p>“Jocko burn it down, that whore dies now! The first Molotov hit the desk.</p><p>She fired again, this time it hit the arsonist trying to kill her, right in the forehead. He was getting ready to hurl a second incendiary. The bottle shattered at the doorway, setting the exit ablaze.</p><p>“Yeah, burn bitch! The boss was rubbing his hands together as he watched the flames crawling up the door and filling the office with smoke. Nick shoved the 357 muzzle in his right ear, and cocked it. </p><p>“Now I don’t hear any fire alarms going off, and it looks like an officer needs some assistance here, if you didn’t know this is a 357, the kind made famous in movies and if you try anything but putting up your hands right now, I am going to paint the floor with your brains, do you understand me?” The boss jackal nodded, Nick heard a noise and smelled urine. </p><p>“I wonder what Jackie would say if he knew his boys let a little thing like fear get under their skin, bet someone would disappear right?” The unit cops arrived to take the perps into custody he went to the bathroom as fast as he could, wet his coat, and ran back to get her out.</p><p>“Can I do this next time?” The heat had been intense, the smoke filled the office. The FD guys showed up then, the blaze had eaten just the office right to the cement walls.</p><p>The EMT’s treated her for smoke inhalation, and bandaged the wound where splinters from the desk had pierced her left arm.”You followed me Nick, you didn’t trust me to do my job!”</p><p>“Listen...yeah ok I did follow you, the last time a friend of mine came here he ended up face down in an alley, he needed money to pay off loan sharks. He didn’t realize those same loan sharks worked for Poppa Jackie Chops, when he came here they slit his throat.Then left his body in an alley, I found him cold and dead, Little China isn’t a nice part of the city if you know what’s going on here!”</p><p>“You didn’t trust me to do my job!” Judy went to her car and slammed the door, he jumped in.</p><p>She turned her face running tears, she couldn’t hold back any longer. “This job is everything to me Nick, it’s part of my life, it was my dream long before we ever met!”</p><p>“I trust you Judy, it’s these freaking monsters I don’t trust! I couldn’t bare to think about you being skinned alive, or having your ears cut off and your throat slit, I couldn’t face finding my lover in an alley lying dead, I would die if I lost you dammit!” They were screaming at each other, their first fight ever,and a doozie.</p><p>Wolferton approached the car, he could hear the shouted conversation and backed off everyone down at the station knew these two were in love already, it had just been a matter of time till they had finally found it together. Clawhauser had been right on the money, he’d won the station pool. </p><p>“Nick get out now!”She started the car, her face running tears “Now!” He opened the door, and got out,he slammed it and turned around to spot Wolferton standing there. </p><p>“What the fuck, you looking at?!” </p><p>“Nothing detective, nothing at all. I got a call following up on that message you sent me earlier.”</p><p>“So what did Yax have to say about the members?”</p><p>Judy drove to the park, trying to clear her head.*That man...ewww he makes me so mad, he doesn’t trust me, he thinks even after all of my training I can’t do my job!* She slammed her fist into the dashboard, so mad. </p><p>She dialed her mom. The phone rang through and her mom picked up. “Judy what’s wrong, you never call during work hours, are you ok? You’re not shot. Stew somethings wrong it’s Judy, shes not saying much..Stew I’m worried!”  </p><p>“Mom just listen...I need to talk to you please just you.” </p><p>“Oh god Judy you had me so frightened, please what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Everything ok Bon?”</p><p>“Yes false alarm, Judy just needs to talk to me, it sounds private.” Stew nodded and headed back to the front room, he had cabbages he was getting cleaned up for the stand to get done. </p><p>“Alright honey were alone, tell me.”</p><p>“Mom I fell in love!”</p><p>“It’s Nick isn’t it?” Now something has happened, and you have had a fight. I’m pretty close right?” </p><p>Judy stared at her phone.”Yes he doesn’t trust me to do my job!”</p><p>“I see, so he’s done something to protect you right, something that made you doubt yourself right?”Judy about dropped the phone how could mom be so right on this.</p><p>“We agreed I would pull my weight on a part of a case we are working, then he followed me to the location and when I called for backup.”</p><p>“He came in like the cavalry, to your rescue, like some avenging boyfriend right?</p><p>Judy started bawling then, the tears just came and came as she let her mom know all of her fears, everything just coming out in one big confession.</p><p>“Your in love...He’s going to be a male regardless of what his head says to do, his heart will always win because he loves you.”</p><p>“I’m a police officer mom, I pledged to do my duty how can I do my duty, if my future husband won’t let me face the threats I am pledged to face mom!?”</p><p>“He won’t do this again Judy, your dad only did it once but you two are brand new to love aren’t you I’m thinking you two have just started having sex am I right?”</p><p>“Oh god mom, I love him so much!” </p><p>“Then do this calmly, think about what you would do if Nick were in a similar situation, would you run to his defense or stand back and let him face things knowing he might die?”</p><p>The tears started again, Judy finally sighed. “I’d be right there to fight by his side, I don’t know how I can be this in love we have only just started going out.”</p><p>“Honey you have been in love with Nick ever since he joined the force, I could see it right then when you sent us the pictures, then when you called us that evening after the Gazelle concert. I could hear the love in your voice, when you talked about him, you’ve been in love along time now, you’ve only just noticed it is all. It took your father almost 8 months to finally ask me, after the first time we went out.”</p><p>Judy wiped her tears. “Mom were getting married and I want it to be soon, we both have vacation time coming I am going to go talk to him now, but look for us week after next, got to move to our new place first, thanks mom, love you!”</p><p>Bonnie stared at Stew who had come back in, she could see the worry in his face. “She needed her mom, she’s in love Stew, we better get the church cleaned up gonna be a wedding week after next.”</p><p>Stews face fell. “Judy, our little Judy?” Stew let out a hoot. “Oh boy think the relatives will be here in time?” </p><p>“Yep sending the word now, Anna I know you’ve been listening again, you run and tell your auntie June family meeting at dinner!”</p><p>Anna stood up the glass she’d been using on the floor to listen ,scrapped across the floor as she stood up, and ran to tell Auntie June.</p><p>“Fastest way to get it done, tell the family Gossip. Stew laughed and hugged his wife she sure knew how to get things done.</p><p>“So, whose the lucky rabbit, that gym instructor she told us about a while ago?”</p><p>“No Stew, she’s fallen in love with Nick ,haven’t you been listening to her when she talks about him?”</p><p>“Nick, the Fox Nick, that Nick?!”</p><p>“Stew calm down , the doctor told you about your blood pressure.” Bonnie soothed her husband by giving him a tender kiss.</p><p>“Judy is marrying that fox then, what do we even really know about him?” </p><p>“I know this, she loves him and I think she’s got it pretty bad Stew they are moving in together, and he’s already playing the hero, just like a certain someone did when he thought I couldn’t handle a bully at my part time job.”</p><p>“Oh I see , well is he inviting his relatives we need to know how many to plan for after all,did she tell you how many or who they are even?”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to get the details, now you take care of getting the church cleaned up right.” He nodded and headed off to find a few of the boys to get on that.” </p><p>Judy drove to the station and decided to call him on the way in.</p><p>“Hey it’s me.” She could hear the sounds of the station in the background. “Meet me at the coffee shop across the street, we need to talk!”</p><p>When she parked in the lot ,she spotted him standing in the entrance of the coffee shop.<br/>“So, feel like a coffee?” She smiled he handed her one and they started to wander down the street neither saying anything “Carrots!” </p><p>“Nick I.” </p><p>“You go first babe.”</p><p>She glanced around and nodded. “Ok so I called my mom, I was really mad at you for not trusting me, but she said something that sort of made sense. I think since we are in love our jobs might get a little harder to deal with it’s because we both feel protective of each other and neither of us wants to see the other hurt.”</p><p>“My mom said I was being an idiot, she told me if I tried to stifle you with our love you would really hate it and we would end up splitting with each other.” Judy looked at him and she could see the tears he had wiped away. </p><p>“So this love thing is harder then I thought, do you think we should find something else to do?” I could find a new job I guess, so you wouldn’t.” His lips came in and stilled her words.</p><p>“No we aren’t giving up on your dream Judy, we can do this but how about we just remember not to break up the team from now on huh, I think we work best when were together.” She put her arms around him and held him tight, love was so strange.</p><p>“So for some reason Clawhauser bought these coffees for us, kind of suspicious as to why, but I heard some of the guys laughing about something when I came back to the station to fill out reports.</p><p>“Oh something unrelated but my mom needs to have the invitation lists for the wedding week after next and we need to put in for our vacation time not being told again no,that’s final.”</p><p>“You going to tell him, or am I?”  </p><p>Judy swallowed the rest of her coffee and tossed the cup in the recycle bin. All eyes turned to her as she walked down through the station headed for chief Bogo’s office. “Wow someone looks determined, chief looks like he’s about to get an earful.” They watched as Judy cracked her knuckles outside the door, Nick cringed he knew that attitude.</p><p>“What! You and Wilde are doing what! You.” Judy cut him off at the knees, her voice sounded cold, it scared Nick that was her angry voice he’d only learned what that sounded like today. Judy stomped out of the chiefs office with paperwork in her hand, she walked up to Nick and slapped a set of papers at his chest. </p><p>“We get to take one week off, then our asses better be back and I will be working the meadowlands station from now on.”</p><p>“What, what did you do? Why are you being sent to the meadowlands station, way out in the burbs? Did you piss off someone?”</p><p>“Nope  it’s policy, two officers who are married can not be allowed to work in the same department, so the chief says he is sending me out to meadowlands, to run bunko same pay grade no reduction in rank.”</p><p>They finished writing reports,then did interviews with people from Mystic Springs Oasis the prevailing information was very unrewarding after 30 interviews they kept coming up empty. Judy sighed and told Nangi she could leave. The female elephant hadn’t even been able to remember what she had for lunch.</p><p>“Let’s go, were you able to get any leads at all Nick?”</p><p>“No and something is nagging at the back of my mind, one sec I’ll be right back.”</p><p>“Hey Yax, is there anyone who might have been able to get access to your membership listing?”</p><p>“Well if someone did do that it would be on my hidden security camera, we keep it hidden because well, someone might use footage for you know stuff it wasn’t meant for I’ll let you guys take a look if you like.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ending? Not by a long shot, Mystery solved,criminal dealt with new challenges ahead. What will Nick and Judy do now!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4 The hunt</p><p>Arthur Shropshire sat in the recliner and contemplated his next move, the membership listing was already depleted, he would need to find a new method of choosing which carnivore died next. The money he had taken from the victims was coming in handy, maybe he would go out and have a little fun he cruised up Sahara square drive and stopped in front of the pink poodle prostitute. “How much?”</p><p>His call attracted her attention. She leaned in the open window and smiled at the Koala. “That depends on what you wanna do with me.” He grinned and took out a roll of bills from his coat pocket.</p><p>“I got plenty of cash, if you got the drive to keep up with me get in.” Frieda nodded at Barry, he waved her off.</p><p>Arthur drove them out to the meadowlands, out to the little place he used to perform his work.</p><p>Frieda was expressing her appreciation of such a beautiful place, when he leveled the dart gun and shot her in the face. It was full dark by the time he loaded her stiff body in the back of the van and dropped her corpse under the 53rd street over pass. The construction had the entire area between 53rd and Highland ave shut down, he dragged the body out and tossed her face down he’d taken the time to strip her nude and violate her, it would look like another whore had gotten offed, the choke marks he inflicted to cover the murder were done with a chain he had in the van.</p><p>He pulled up to a pay phone and used a voice disguiser to jumble his voice. “She was fun, sweet pink, have fun finding her. Arthur went to the back of the van and changed the plate he had stolen earlier back to his own plate and hurled the stolen plate into the river.</p><p>Judy lay against him, they had made up over dinner and come to an agreement, they promised to each consider the other’s view point more when they were on a case. The make up sex had been fun to. Nick nearly jumped out of his skin, his phone blew up right beside his head the tune was what woke him.</p><p>“Nick whose calling you at 3AM?” Judy rubbed sleep from her eyes.</p><p>“Go for Nick, Calm down Barry, I can’t understand what the hell you’re saying, what’s this all about?” Nick finally got the story out of Barry, the grizzly was mumbling he had let her go.</p><p>“You let who go Barry?” Nicks face paled as it sank in.</p><p>“What the hell is going on Nick, we have duty in under 4 hours early morning shift remember?”</p><p>“Get dressed now!”</p><p>“What.. why are we getting up at fucking 3 am, Nick who was that?”</p><p>“That was Barry, the big grizzly Frieda’s pimp, Frieda didn’t come back and Barry said she left with someone in a black van, that get your brain moving?”</p><p>Judy began throwing clothes on, as Nick ran to the bathroom. “Grab us some coffee we need to wake up babe.”</p><p>Judy poured the coffee in the coffee maker and started it perking.</p><p>“This could be the break we have been looking for, god I hope it isn’t, please let this just be a bad misunderstanding.”</p><p>She poured coffee in their cups and they dashed out to the car. “Babe call in ask if any anonymous calls were taken tonight, Barry said he reported Frieda’s disappearance to a black and white unit near Sahara Square at around midnight, Frieda left with the Black van at 7 last night, were looking for corresponding reports.”</p><p>She got through to the switch board and was handed off to officer Rhinowitz. “ Rhinowitz here, oh detective Hopps, yeah I have been working overnight what can I do for you?” Judy explained to him what Nick wanted to know and they got what they were looking for around 10PM the station had received a strange call, it had been taken by he himself, and he told Judy exactly what had been said. </p><p>“Put out an APB on a black van plate number 3483OH9.”</p><p>“Hey detective Hopps, that plate number was reported stolen earlier last night by someone in Tundra town, we sent a unit out to get the details but it’s pretty sketchy no one saw anything, you know how it is.”</p><p>“Well our Black van driver used that stolen plate I guess to kidnap someone we believe the victim was taken around 7PM last night, you should have a report about it from a Barry Yukovich he reported the victim missing around midnight.” </p><p>Two hours into their shift, a call came in some construction workers had found a body. The unit dispatched called Nick. “Detective Wilde forensics wants you to come down to the coroner’s office, and help identify a body, we think it may be the missing person that was reported last night, Martin says you need to come down, it’s important.”</p><p>“Hey Judy that call was from Martins partner down in forensics, he says we need to come to the coroners office, to identify a body.” Judy saw the pain in his eyes.</p><p>“Thanks for coming down Nick, she’s not in good shape, and the way it looks like she was killed isn’t pretty. I have been doing an examination prelim and I found something helpful.”</p><p>Martin opened the cold storage and pulled out the gurney the corpse had been put on. He pulled back the sheet and Nick turned away, Judy turned to look at why and nearly vomited. “She seems to have been strangled to death with a heavy chain of some kind, but that was only to disguise the real cause of death,look at her lips the same rigor that tells me the poison that’s been killing all of the other Grinner Killers victims was used, but  he sexually used her either just prior to her death or shortly there after,and that’s where he screwed up, from the analysis I have already done. I can tell you were looking for a male Koala.” </p><p>“I need to make a call be right back Martin, then you can explain more.” Nick stepped outside and rang Barry. “The Grinner killer is responsible for Frieda’s death Barry, I know you were more then just her pimp you two were starting to get involved weren’t you?” Nick could hear smashing sounds coming from the other end of the line, then Barry’s voice came back, he sounded in a rage.</p><p>“This Grinner killer is a monster, he killed Frieda, she’s never done anyone any harm, she was trying to help me, she knew I was unable to read, I loved her Nick, you know that she kept saying she was going to stop hooking but every time she tried to go straight,she would get pulled back into this world, she wanted to get into porn Nick,her way of escaping this other life was to become a porn star, can you believe that? Stasha is here Nick,she came to visit her sister. I can’t face telling her, please tell her.”</p><p>“Who is this?” </p><p>“This is detective Wilde ZPD, we would like you to come to the coroners office, we think we have your sisters body here and need to confirm her identity. It’s near the courthouse yes, Barry knows the way.” </p><p>Forty minutes later Stasha walked in to the coroners office, Martin met her at the door and took her back. The howl of anguish told Nick he knew he’d been right. Stasha came out a look of rage on her face. “What are you cops going to do about this? My sisters in there dead on a slab, and some monster is running around the city killing people!”</p><p>“Detective Wilde and I have been working this case, we now have a clue to the killers identity in his abuse of your sister we found dna that links it to a male Koala. Were already running a check through immigration, there aren’t that many Koala’s living here in Zootopia. This helps narrow down our field immensely, we will find Frieda’s killer and when we do, he will be put away likely for life. He is responsible for multiple murders in our jurisdiction, that assures him a place in the federal lock up for life.”</p><p>Stasha glared at Judy.”You cops find this monster, he needs to be put down! Either you find him or I’ll call in a team from ITF and we will do it for you!” Stasha slammed the door on the way out.</p><p>“ITF who the hell is ITF?”</p><p>Martin looked up from his desk. “ITF International task force, the big show, anti-terrorism, counter espionage, international intrigue the sort of people that get called in when the shit really heads south.”</p><p>“Well isn’t that interesting, who knew.”</p><p>“So I think he’s come to the end of the list he stole from Yax ,we don’t have to follow that up I’m thinking not seeing as he’s started choosing random girls working the prostitution tricks in Zootopia. I think he’s found his next thrill to kill, we need to let the street people know they need to be aware of the Black van, and report it when they spot it.”</p><p>He drove back to the station with Judy. “You spotted that red Lincoln tailing us Nick?”</p><p>“On it,it’s been tailing us since we crossed 5th and Vine, you running the plate?”</p><p>“Yep almost done, registered to a rental service in the Rain forest district, Macintosh rentals,what do you wanna do about this Nick?”</p><p>Nick pulled over and stopped on 7th street, he got out and sat on the hood of the car and waited. The red Lincoln pulled in behind their car and Stasha got out. “Took you long enough to notice!”</p><p>“Actually Judy and I made you as soon as you started following us, what can we do for ITF!?”</p><p>“It’s what I can do for you Detective Wilde, I am my sisters identical twin yeah you wouldn’t know it she loved to body dye that horrible pink but she was just as white as I am under that dye, I want to help find this scumbag Detective Wilde. I want to make sure this piece of scum gets taken off the streets and never sees the light of day again this side of hell!”</p><p>“How can you help us?”</p><p>“Well detective Hopps is it, this guy seems to have a giant ego, what if he suddenly saw someone he thought he had already killed just walking around and calling him out, I’ll fade into the street people and stir up a real news story,if he sees me still alive I think he’d be outraged, he had failed to do what he knew he had done, so I will be bait.”</p><p>“If we agree to this Judy and I would like to talk to you about another matter.”</p><p>Judy glared at Nick she was totally in the dark, but he gave her the wink they used for tell you later.</p><p>“So Hopps is it. Know where a gal can get an all over body dye?”</p><p>Three hours later Nick pulled up in front of the house Barry owned, and let Stasha get out,she had bandages and a neck brace on, she looked like she’d gone through hell. Barry had been filled in on the hustle, and had gotten in touch with the various street people. Nick got a call and a voice he knew well said his presence was requested he and his soon to be wife, were to come to Tundra town for a meeting.</p><p>“Daddy make sure he brings Judy, her godchild wants to see her.”</p><p>“Nicky we need to talk, and as you can hear Judy’s glowing face is requested to be here to, see you tonight at 8, don’t be late Nick!”</p><p>“Well isn’t that something, our presence is requested at Mr Bigs house tonight in Tundra town, we have both been basically told to show up tonight at 8, wonder what he wants?”</p><p>Barry was jittery, he gazed at Stasha and all he could see was his sweet Frieda. He paged through the news paper sitting on his bench like he always did, but it wasn’t the same. Stasha could mimic her mannerisms but she wasn’t his Frieda.</p><p>Stasha could feel Barry was on edge, she knew about her sisters strange attraction for him, this must be torture to see a woman you loved come back to life. but not really be that woman, his performance so far had been pretty dry, she decided to approach it from a different angle.</p><p>He looked up from his paper that he could barely read, and she was standing next to the bench. “What do you want? I’m trying my best!”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you something, it’s...it’s really kind of personal, you ok with me sitting here a few minutes and we ah, talk a little?”</p><p>She could see the war of emotions on his face. “What did you want to. Her fast approach had been flawlessly timed, her lips came in just then and stilled the conversation. That wasn’t a friendly sort of kiss, that was deeply intimate.* What the fuck is she doing, why is she kissing me this way?*</p><p>Stasha finally broke away. “After so many years of hearing about how tender you were to Frieda I had to know, she was right, your lips do feel very warm.” </p><p>Barry couldn’t move she had kissed him, the feel of that intimate kiss lingered on his lips. “ Well this is awkward, uh Stasha why did you do that?”</p><p>“In my line of work an agent could be killed, I can’t form a normal relationship, it’s one of my failings and it’s all because Frieda told me how kind and gentle you really were to her. Yeah, I know the face you put on for the street. That isn’t your true face, the one only she got to see, when you two were in bed together.”</p><p>The tears came then , he couldn’t stop them they had started to make plans to move to porn, away from the prostitution work, but Barry knew Frieda was addicted to sex. He had been trying for years since she’d convinced him to become her pimp, to stop it. He had been a door to door salesmen, when the two had met for the first time. Frieda had been hurt by some Bulldog John, and fate had intervened.</p><p>“What are you saying exactly!?” Stasha could hear the pain in those words, she would need to come clean if she wanted to do this.</p><p>“I’m saying that I know you loved her, but after all this time, I heard about the real Barry Yukovich. I need to say this, just sit there and you listen, if you can. I got to hear everything my sister and I we’ve been sort of connected since we were kids, we could even finish each others sentences, it used to bug our mom before she died, but well I know about what happened Barry.”</p><p>“What do you know!?” </p><p>“I know you had plans to marry her, I know you had plans to be her agent when she got into porn, I know you confessed to her your true feelings time after time, and it breaks my heart to watch you suffering like I am suffering, and...and!” Barry looked over Stasha was crying, her tears rolling down her cute face.</p><p>He reached out and wiped a tear from her face. “What can I do, I hate to see women cry, your sister meant the world to me, and that kiss just now that wasn’t a friendly kiss that was something way more! Are you trying to tell me something Stasha?”</p><p>“Yes you big soft hearted idiot, I’m trying to.” His lips came in, and he drew her into his arms, that warm touch took her breath away. Her heart was racing when their lips finally parted. “Well I guess that answers my next question, do you think you could be in love with a person who puts her life on the line, in far away places?”</p><p>He picked up his paper and opened it. “I already have the part of her putting her life on the line down. Frieda did that everyday, working with the sometimes violent johns, who pay money to have sex with a woman. Then decide to get violent, and abuse the girl, they have just used for their sexual enjoyment. Let’s get this out in the open, are you saying you want to have a relationship with me?”</p><p>He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, his nerves were on edge, she was like Frieda but he noticed the subtle differences. Her mannerism was different, her little habit of wrinkling her nose made him grin could he...who was he trying to kid. She’d shown her true face to him, and he felt joy again, when her lips touched his.</p><p>“So out in the open ok, so Mr Barry Yukovich, I might not know as many sexual positions as my sister did, but in my line of work an agent sometimes has to use her wiles to. How can l put this, to accomplish her mission, and that means even using sexual charms to, to get it done.”</p><p>He stood up suddenly, his paper fell to the ground. “It’s you! You’re the one she was always texting about sexual positions, and how she acted around client’s, you’re Agent S!” Stasha’s face fell, she glanced over to gauge his reaction.</p><p>“She showed you that?”</p><p>He sat back down then moved closer to her, his hand came towards her, she could see it was shaking a bit. She reached out and took it, he turned to her then, the tiny smile told her what she wanted to really know. Maybe they could find love in each other’s arms, to soothe the pain of Frieda’s loss, it looked like they were going to try.</p><p>But first they needed closure, this scumbag who had snuffed her sisters life out was going to pay, and the law here were good but if she found this freak first, she was going to make sure his life ended, violently.</p><p>Arthur Shropshire had made a second mistake in one of the many killings he had done, he hadn’t considered someone might actually miss one of his victims. “Nicky and Judy it’s a pleasure to have you back in my house, let me get right to the reason I asked you to come over this evening, it’s about Burt he was my family book keeper.”</p><p>They were sitting in Mr Bigs dining room, Judy was deep in conversation with Fru-fru and her god daughter, the tyke was just starting to walk. Nick nodded. “Well we’ve lost Judy it seems, I got to remember she comes from a large family, and loves kids.” </p><p>“Hey what’s wrong with you Nicky? You look like Mack when he swallows a cannoli wrong?”</p><p>“Well she and I...we...uh.”</p><p>“Oh I see, your doing the horizontal cha-cha with officer Hopps huh, you sly fox how long has that been going on?”</p><p>“It’s more then that...we’re uh getting married, but that’s not why you brought us here.”</p><p>“You serious Nicky? You and the bunny, getting the knot tied together?”</p><p>“Yeah, week after next we’re going on vacation and getting married, so what’s the big deal with this Burt guy?”</p><p>“Ah right to business huh Nick, I can see you’re having some problems with this relationship moving so fast huh. So tell me this you love her big time right, and it looks like that’s not a new thing, you two just start doing the bed Mombo together recently?”</p><p>“How does everybody know that?”</p><p>“Because it’s painted all over your face and when I look at Ms bunny babe over there, real hard, I can spot her looking at you. The same way my late wife looked at me all those years Nicky, with that all consuming passion, you better do this right Nick! That kind of love, only comes along once!”</p><p>“So back to Burt, what exactly caused you to call us?”</p><p>“I decided to go straight, my little grand daughter Nick, this life isn’t what I want her to grow up knowing about. So I have been investing in honest businesses, over the last year or so, Burt was taking care of those investments and he had a memory stick with all of that data on it. I want that stick back understand, whoever stole from me Nick is getting cement shoes or he might just get iced, if my boys find him first. Now I am trying to be a better citizen, so I need to do things the legal way, right?”</p><p>“Yeah I can see that, we’ve been trying to stop this guy for a while now, he’s screwed up a bit but he’s succeeded in evading us so far, I’ll make sure you get the stick back if I can, who am I to try to tell someone else not to go straight huh, is it hard for you to...you know go straight?”</p><p>Mr Big glanced over at the sweet little girl he was watching grow up she was so like Fru-fru at that age. “I promised my wife when she passed. I would one day do this, it was her dying wish that I try to make a better man of myself, and her coming along has made me decide now’s the time.”</p><p>“You call if this whacko get’s in contact, we’re following up on every lead we get, this guy needs to be put away for ever, he killed a good friend of mine down in Sahara square and I promised Barry Yukovich we would find and stop this guy!”</p><p>“Barry Yukovich...Big Grizzly hangs out in the park that Barry Yukovich?”</p><p>“Yeah...he’s well he was her pimp, but ah hell they were in love, he and Frieda and that monster killed her.” </p><p>“Then we both have a debt of honor to fulfill Nicky. I used to play Bocce ball on Saturdays with him in the park, you say his love got killed, this monster deserves to get iced Nick, he deserves to die a slow painful cold death, in icy water!”</p><p>“No, I want to watch him wither away in prison for the rest of his life, and we can all go visit him on Wednesday's and twist the knife. He deserves to be tortured and live knowing he’ll never get out of there! I am sure with the connections you have, he’ll suffer in prison, day after day till he finally shrivels up and dies,abused,alone and in terror!” Nicks face was angry, as those words trickled out of his mouth, it was a good thing Judy wasn’t paying attention. She was sort of naive, about some things.</p><p>“You are a crueler man then I thought Nicky, but that actually sounds better then icing him, and to think you’re a police officer now, didn’t think people who had reformed could think thoughts like that?”</p><p>“He killed a very old friend of mine, he deserves to be punished the rest of his life!”</p><p>Arthur Shropshire made his third and final mistake, the data stick he’d lifted from the dead victim number 13 had information on it belonging to one Giovanni Cappotto. He found a phone number while scanning the stick. He had run out of cash to buy the rest of the supplies to produce the toxin, he’d been spending frivolously and only noticed it to late. This data might be worth something to the owner, he would say he had found the stick somewhere, and ask for a finders fee for it’s return.</p><p>Nick sat back in the comfortable stuffed chair, Judy was still playing with Fru-fru’s little Judy. Nick looked over, she was so good with kids, kids. Nick swallowed hard, they hadn’t even talked about kids.</p><p>The desk phone suddenly rang. “Yes, this is Giovanni Cappotto, what can I do for you?”</p><p>The caller explained to Mr Big that he had come into possession of some data on a data stick, was he interested in exchanging the stick for a nice finders fee? Giovanni Cappotto smiled. “I would be happy to offer a finders fee, say one million Z bucks for the return of my data, let us meet at the river dock, say at midnight in Sahara heights, I’ll bring the money, you bring the stick.”</p><p>Nicks eyes looked feral. “That was him wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Nicky...Nicky fortune has smiled on us, you heard what I said, let’s make this garbage pay for what he’s done. Tonight this Grinner Killer meets justice, or maybe he just disappears,depends on how I feel.” </p><p>“Nick what are we doing here this late at night?” Nick grinned and still refused to tell her what they were about. She slammed her notebook down and glared at him.</p><p>“Just stay calm we’re about to close the Grinner Killer case alright!?” Her smirk told him he was going to get an earful. “Wait, Judy look, Black van, it’s him.” Judy turned and watched a black van pull up to the dock slipway, then a short figure stepped out.</p><p>“What’s that limo doing, Nick that’s Mr Bigs limo, what’s he doing here?” Nick reached out and grabbed her as she tried to get out.</p><p>“We don’t see anything, got it?” She glared at him as the figure approached the limo, two polar bears appeared out of the gloom and grabbed the Koala, Arthur Shropshire was terrified, the one on the right growled something and the back door window rolled down.</p><p>“I think you made a very serious mistake, I should have my boys cut your Coglione’s off, you disgust me trying to shake me down, your brain must be full of mush if you thought you could swindle me, but I think these officers here, have something they want to say.</p><p>“You are under arrest!” Judy went into the whole legal spiel as Nick approached the car.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to tell Barry, pretty sure he’ll be happy to hear Frieda has been avenged here tonight, and you got your data back, you still planning on going straight?”</p><p>“I am, little Judy is a sweet child, she has made me think a lot about that promise I made, and this is the best option, by this time next year I plan to be the biggest name in the toy business, and just maybe in the restaurant business as well, Fru-fru want’s to start a catering business with her new husband it should be a beautiful life, what are your plans Nicky? You going to make her an honest woman aren't you?”</p><p>“We’re getting married week after next, it’s going to be a really big wedding, never have been out of the city before.” </p><p>“I see, my invitation is in the mail I take it?</p><p>“No...If you would like to come, we’ll RSVP Fru-fru, later this morning.” The window rolled up and the limo drove off.</p><p>“Hopps, Wilde my office now! It seems the mayors office wants to...to reward you both for valor above and beyond the call of duty, you’re both on...gah domestic leave for the next month now get out of my office, and uh congratulations on your nuptials.”</p><p>Judy high fived Nick as they strolled out of the station. “Taking bets on how long it is before she’s pregnant.” Clawhauser couldn’t get any takers for the pool, as he chomped another donut. "What, nobody at all? Ah come on guys, don't tune me out!"</p><p>Further adventures continue in Zootopia Changes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>